Saving The World A Second Time
by XxNever-coming-homexX
Summary: Max has to save the world...again! She doesn't know how until haunting dreams tell her. Saving the world..how hard could it be? FAX!
1. Save The World, Max

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! Get used to that fact!

A/N: This is just another series!

Max's POV

We were crossing California. You're probably thinking, Hey Max! Why are you going to California? That's where the School is. Well it was there but we ambushed it 3 months ago. Now we were figuring out where ter Borcht was. He escaped somehow. "Max! I'm hungry!" Nudge's voice wailed over the rush of the wind. We were flying over Malibu.

"K." I replied, my mouth dry. "Everyone land by that McDonalds." I pointed out. I swooped down feeling the cold summer air hit my face. It felt good. Iggy flew next to me. He landed gracefully on the gravel road which made a CRUNCH noise. Then Angel landed almost falling over. Then Gazzy came to my other side with Fang who skidded on his feet.

Nudge came crashing down behind me knocking me over onto my other foot. "Watch it!" I said. She looked partly dizzy. She held her head. "Wha'? Oh, sorry Max. Got distracted by something in the sky." She mumbled. Iggy grinned. "What? A cloud?" He laughed. She punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch! God, Nudge!" He said. I laughed.

We all went inside one by one. It was dark outside so seeing the bright lights everywhere stung my eyes. I walked up to the front counter where a girl in her mid 20's stood. "Hello. Welcome to McDonald's. How may I help you?" Her cheery voice droned out by the alarms beeping in the back. It was nerve-wrecking. We ordered our huge order and got out of there before the kids' saw the playground.

"Hey. Thanks Max." Gazzy said as I handed him my last hamburger while we flew again. I nodded too tired to talk. My wings ached, they felt as stiff as cardboard. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. _Ahhh…_I thought in my mind. Angel giggled slightly but I was too tired to yell at her. "Look! A hotel!" Total barked. I had barely noticed he was here. I opened my eyes and saw a hotel directly under us.

I headed down, the Flock following. The rest that happened was like a blur. It happened so fast and before you know it we were in two rooms. Fang, Nudge, and Me in one and Iggy, Angel, and Gaz in the other. We flipped a coin on who would get Nudge or Gazzy. Obvious reasons either way.

In our room there was a couch and a queen bed. I took the couch. We didn't have to take watches anymore, that was the good part about this. Nudge and Fang took the bed. **(A/N: Not in a naughty way! God, people these days!)** I fell onto the couch and looked at the ceiling. Everything was safe now. No Erasers, no School, and Jeb now lived with Mom so now I was safe. The Flock was safe.

I fell asleep slowly hearing the study voice of Nudge sleeping. Fang was reading. I don't know what but I could see the faint light of his lamp. And then I went into a dark blank world of nothingness. Then it turned white, blinding white. I covered my eyes. Then peaked through them. I was somewhere in a study place. It looked like a library. It was a library! I turned around to just see a door.

I turned back around and walked forward. Passing the aisles of computers, I looked through them occasionally seeing a person using one. I found myself looking at a row of books. I picked one up. _Save The World, Max _read the title. What? I picked up another book realizing this row had the same books. What did it mean?

I already saved the world! I ran to the door opening it, hoping for an answer. But there was just a blank room. Then out of a shadow, came ter Borcht. "Save The Vorld, Max." His accent strong. "What?" I spoke out. "How?" I asked. He grinned evily and then POOF, he disappeared. "How?" I cried out. Everything turning black.

"Max?" I heard. The voice sounded familiar. I opened my eyes seeing Nudge and Fang right there. Cold sweat poured over my face. "You were screaming again." Fang said blankly. I sat up looking around. Good I was awake. "Sorry to wake you up." I said not looking at either of them. I was still angry. _Save the World, Max._ What did that mean? I already did. I punched the side of the couch in frustration and ran to the bathroom.

I shut the door and stripped down. All I needed was to calm down with a nice, cold shower. Usually I liked warm ones but I was too hot. I jumped in quickly. I relaxed a bit when the water flowed over my body. I was thankful this shower wasn't glass because Gazzy came in. I looked out of the shower with only my head peeping out.

"Yes?" I asked. "Oh, well we don't have towels. Do you have some extras?" He asked, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. We **really** needed a haircut. All of us. "No. But why don't you call the lobby and send some up?" I brought my head back up. "Okay." He said and swiftly walked out.

I hurried my shower pouring the shampoo and conditioner in my hand. I had a habit of singing in the shower. I don't know why I just did. "Screaming Halle-lu-jah." I sang from the song Hallelujah by Paramore. I loved that song. I had their newest CD and that is my only CD I have. The Flock agreed on it. Fang recommended it. I'm glad he did.

I grabbed the towel pulling it into the shower and quickly wrapped myself into it. I stepped out and quickly got dressed. I put my wet hair into a ponytail and opened the door. "Are you feeling better, Max?" Nudge asked. Fang slipped into the bathroom. "Yeah, a little bit." I answered. I went to Fang's side of the bed and saw the book he was reading last night.

I grabbed it and saw the title, my eyes in shock. It was **OUR** book!


	2. Swimming

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride so get off my back! Oh, whoops sorry. I was talking to the evil monkey on my back. WAIT! EVIL MONKEY! Call the animal control!

Lol.

A/N: This is Chapter 2! Read up!

Max's POV

He got **OUR** book! When? Why? Oh, crap. I just realized something. That book was probably filled with my thoughts. My thoughts!!!! I opened it to the first page. Yeah, it was! Oh my god! Was far did he get? I found his bookmark in the book and found that page. He didn't get far. Only chapter 5. I shut it and looked at the cover. _The Angel Experiment_. This was when Angel was captured!

Why was he reading it? I was breathing heavy and set the book down to it's original position. Just then, I heard the water go off. Oh God! I raced out the room off to see what the others were doing. "Knock knock." I said opening the door. I saw Angel and Gaz playing cards and Ig sitting on the bed watching, no listening to TV. I don't know why, but he just liked to do that.

"Hi Max." Gazzy said. He looked up, smiled at me, then back at his cards in his hands. I sat by him. "Go fish!" Angel said. "Dang it!" Gaz said. "Hey, Max? Can we all go swimming?" Angel asked sweetly. I looked away knowing she was using bambi eyes. But then it was too late and she got me.

"We don't have bathing suits." I excused myself. I smiled at thinking that all to myself. But it only lasted a minute. "I saw some on sale in the lobby. We could buy some." Angel said. "Okay.." I thought over. A little fun couldn't hurt. "Let's go buy some." I said. They all cheered. Gaz ran over to tell Fang and Nudge and we all met downstairs.

"I'm not swimming." Fang said. I knew he was gonna say that! "Yes you are! It couldn't hurt, could it?" I asked. He looked pained but covered it immediately. "I'm not swimming and you can't make me." He said stubbornly. "Fine. Suit yourself." I said and went off to look for bathing suits with the rest of the flock.

Angel found a cute sky blue one. Iggy found some yellow swimming trunks as well as Gazzy only blue. Nudge found a hot pink 2-piece which I wasn't completely pleased with. But whatever. And in my size all they had were bikinis. Great. Angel read my mind and giggled. I gave her a mean look and stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled again. I loved her laugh.

I ended up buying a red bikini seeing that it was the only one that would fit me. I went up to the desk buying them. She also threw in some goggles for the little ones. "Thank you!" I said as she handed back the Maximum Ride card. It **NEVER** ran out of money! We all changed into them and headed for the pool. Fang dragged along still reading our book.

I walked really slow finally enough to walk side by side with him. "Why are you reading that?" I asked. He looked up from his book and saw me in my bathing suit. Oh God. "I wanna see what this person is saying about us." He said. Well that's kinda hard because I narrated it! Oh, well.

We got to the pool which thankfully was outside. It was sunny today. Bright blue sky with some puffy looking clouds out. Angel put her goggles on and then climbed down the stairs. Iggy just jumped in with Gazzy both doing cannonballs. Nudge went to the 4 foot section and jumped in. Iggy and the Gasman's splash almost landed on Fang. Haha. That would have been funny. I stood at the stairs of the pool feeling the water.

It wasn't bad. I walked down the steps and swam over to the deeper part of the pool. It went to 10 feet. I sat back watching my Flock being happy. We haven't been relaxed ever since we blew up and destroyed the School. Angel went swimming around with Nudge. Iggy and Gaz just kept jumping in, over and over again.

I got out seeing Fang still reading. I took the seat next to him. "Hey party pooper." I said. He snapped the book shut and set it down looking at me. "What?" I said confused. Did I just make him mad? "Do you want me to swim? Or does the Flock?" he asked. This shocked me. "We all do. Not just me. Besides, it's good swimming practice." I said. The bottom of my hair only got wet so my hair blew around in my face.

"Fine. Where's the card?" He asked. I knew I would win. Hey, I'm Maximum Ride! "What? I win?" I asked sarcastically. "Yeah sure. Where is it?" He said. I took the card out of my bag and handed it to him. He walked away and I went back into the water, this time diving in. I told Nudge that Fang was coming in.

"Okay. I'm gonna guess what his swimming suit is gonna be." I rolled my eyes at her. "….Black?" She asked sarcastically. "What gave you that clue? Either that he wears it almost every single day or the fact that his whole room was black at our old home?" I said back. "Neither." Nudge giggled. I smiled too and went over to Iggy.

When Fang came out in his bathing suit I wanted to drool. His chest was fully exposed! And he looked so ho---. Wait. Is this going to be in a book one day? Is Fang gonna read this? Oh my God! He is! Never mind what he looked like, I don't care. Fang came over to me and jumped in. I turned my head not wanting the splash to land on my face. "Thanks. Really appreciate it." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He said. I rolled my eyes. Nudge was now splashing Angel and Angel was doing it back. Iggy and Gazzy were now just swimming thank God. I was getting tired of getting splashed on. I dunked myself underwater and swam over to Angel. "Hello." I said slowly. "Oh hi Max!" She giggled splashing Nudge back. They both stopped. "Can I borrow your goggles?" I asked her. "Borrow Gazzy's. He's not using them." She said.

"Oh, okay." I said. I went to our bag seeing Gazzy never opened his goggles. I grabbed them and put them on and dived back into the pool. It was kinda cold now but I would get used to it. I stayed underwater looking around. I twirled around into a flip just for fun. I came back up for air. I saw Nudge looking around.

I swam over to her while Angel went past me looking for something. "Nudge, what are you looking for?" I asked pulling my goggles off. All the air coming back at my eyes. "Iggy. I haven't seen him come up. He was just here." She said. I pulled my goggles back on and plunged myself underwater. I saw a dark figure lying on the ground. Iggy!

A/N: HAHA! Another evil cliffy! Please review! I already have the next one done so now I'm just waiting for reviews. Now go and review! Yes you, go! I'll make Max get you and she's not happy at the moment.

Max: I'm fine.

A: Shhhhh!


	3. He Left!

Disclaimer: No. I don't own MR so just deal with it and read!

A/N: 3rd chapter so far! Wee!

Max's POV

Iggy! Iggy was drowning! I went back to surface and swam as fast as I could over where his unconscious body lie. I dived back underwater and reached out to him. I grabbed him by a hand, dragged him up to surface. "Fang! Help!" I yelled. Oh, God don't be dead Iggy! Who's gonna cook me breakfast?

I grabbed his body letting Fang carry his feet. We both hopped out after setting Iggy onto the concrete. "What do we do?" I panicked._ Max, this is no time to panic. Just give him mouth to mouth._ Oh God. I was taking a big risk but I did it for Iggy. I pulled my head down, plugging the top of his nose. I blew oxygen into his mouth two times, came up and pumped his chest. I put my ear to his mouth and felt his wrist. A faint beat.

I did it again. "Come on!" I said in frustration. Finally, he opened his eyes slightly and coughed. Thank God. Nudge had came out of the water to see. I sighed with relief. He was breathing heavily. "Did I just—thank you, Max." He said. I hugged him. Fang didn't look like the happiest person in the world. I would talk to him later.

Nudge was crying and threw her skinny arms over his neck. Gaz came out seeing Iggy and so did Angel. Fang dragged me off into a corner. "What was that---" Fang started. "Iggy would have died!" I couldn't believe he would rather be jealous then be happy Iggy was alive. "I can't believe your being such a jerk!" I ran over to my bag scooped it up and ran to my hotel room.

I opened the door and ran to the couch crying. How could he be jealous? That was the least of my worries! I was busy helping Iggy live! I punched the couch in anger. Then I realized something. Damn I would have to share a room with Fang. The Flock followed me but went into the other room. I grabbed my bag putting jeans over my bottoms.

I grabbed my stuff and walked to the other room. I opened the door. "Gazzy, switch me rooms." I said blankly. The Gasman looked up in shock and then grabbed his stuff and left. "Max." Fang started. "I don't wanna talk. Go!" I said pointing out. Fang looked at me and then angrily left the room. "Sorry, it's my fault." Ig said sitting on the bed. "Don't be stupid. It's just…Fang." I said. Nudge ran off into the other room.

"Thanks again Max." Iggy said. I smiled half way and then laid on my bed. It had been a long day. "Your telling me." Angel said. I laughed. I went to the bathroom and changed into some non-wet clothes and then went to sit on the bed. Angel and Ig changed awhile ago. Angel sat happily playing with Celeste and often talking to Total.

I kept forgetting he was there! He came over to me and sat in my lap. "Why me?" I stared at the dog. "I don't know. I just did." He said. I rolled my eyes. Angel came over to my bed and sat down. "Anything?" I asked her. She smiled evilly and then said, "He's angry. And jealous. And he wants to leave." She said her grin fading. "WHAT?" I yelled.

He said he wouldn't leave me ever again! But then again he was a lying, jealous, obnoxious, annoying, stupid, sexist bird-kid. I wanted to kill him but instead I just sat there and cried into my pillow like the little pathetic girl I was. I punched it many times. I pulled it together and walked out going to the other room. I opened the door to see nothing but the curtains flowing as the heavy wind blew into the room. They had left.

They broke the window. I found a tiny piece of paper on the queen sized bed. I picked it up and read it.

Max

I'm sorry but I couldn't take it anymore.

Have fun with Iggy

-Fang

Oh my God! I wanted to kill him! I exploded back to the other room and told them all about. I tried to hold it all together. If I had a picture of Fang I would rip it up into millions of pieces. "We're going to find him. Know where he went?" I asked Angel. "Back to the house. In Colorado." She said. Why at our old house?

I paid for the rooms, luckily Fang never took the Maximum Ride card. We ran out all of us snapping our wings out. "It's not far. No stops." I was too angry. Why would Fang go to Colorado knowing we knew where he was? Was it a trick? Iggy stared off into space and then said, "K." I looked at Angel who tucked Total in my bag. "Oh, what? Yeah. Sure." She said.

We bolted off heading for our old home in Colorado. An hour and we were already out California. We were now in Utah. Angel was singing a song. "Wait. Where did you hear that song?" I asked her. My wings flapped briskly and then slowly. "Umm like when we were passing cars. I just heard that line." She explained. I recognized it. What was the line from?

"Hear my screaming in your itching ears.." I mumbled trying to remember. It was a screamo song. But what song? "I'm so sick.." Angel sang. That was it! I'm So Sick by Flyleaf. I heard a lot of Fang's music. We were in the middle of Utah now. Looking down I saw no civilization, just mountains. I carried on looking at Iggy. He had been quiet ever since the drowning incident.

"You okay?" I asked. He was pale and looked very angry. "Yeah. I just can't believe Fang." He lied. I looked down to find a deep canyon. "C'mon let's rest." It was sunset. We all landed in the canyon. I was a bit tired but not too. "Get some sleep." I told the two. Angel grabbed Total and cradled him in her arms. She put her head in my lap lying down. I leaned against Iggy and stroked Angel's pretty blond curls.

I fell asleep listening to Ig's snores and Angel's soft breathing. I had a different dream. I was tied down to a bed. "Fang?" I asked. "Iggy, Gazzy?" No answer. "Angel! Nudge?" I yelled. Only seeing white. White walls, white bed, white sheets, white nightgown. I untied myself from the ropes and ran out a window. I was falling down. Any minute those ol' wings would snap out and catch my fall.

Where were my wings? I felt my back. No wings! I was falling fast. I tried again. Nothing. "Fang!" I cried out. Fang caught me every time I fell. Now he wasn't here. I opened my eyes, realizing it was a dream. I got up and snapped my wings out and felt them. Oh thank God. I still had wings. I woke up Iggy and Angel seeing it was sunrise. "C'mon. We got to go to Colorado!" I yelled.

We all ate some granola bars and left. We left about a half an hour ago and I could see the border already. We crossed over and Angel waved at the state. I mentally laughed in my head. Now to find good old home and kill Fang. Iggy was right next to me. "Hey I was wondering—" I started. "There!" Angel pointed and I could see our home.

This is where it had all started. Flying, growing up, Jeb, everything! I landed before the two could stop me. I knocked on the door. Nudge opened it and her big brown eyes widened. "Where's Fang?" I sharply asked. She slammed the door shut and then a few seconds later Fang came out.

There was a awkward pause between us. "So how's it—" He started. "You know damn well what! You broke our promise." I cried. "Promise?" he asked. "What do you think 'Don't ever leave me' meant?" I was teary-eyed but I wiped it away and stood tough. He didn't say anything. I kicked him in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain, I said, "Goodbye Fang."

Angel was in shock and told Iggy what had happened. I flew off. None of the kids followed. I know, I'm the big bully now! But oh well. Fang got what he deserved and I bet every fangirl reading this would kill me, but I would like to see them try. I was in tears now. I didn't know where I was going. Anywhere but here. Too many haunting memories.

Nobody came after me and I'm glad they didn't. I wanted to just to find somewhere to rest my wings and be alone. I knew exactly where to go now. Arizona, Mom's house. I haven't seen them for about a year. I wiped my tears from my eyes and looked head-on. I could see a bit of Utah. I kept flying, my wings still aching. I kept thinking about that dream that I had last night. Did it mean something? Well, yes, Fang caught my every fall, I realized that now but what else?

Was that it? Is it saying 'Always check you back for wings'? No, it meant something more. It was sunny now..when we were at the house it was morning so now it was probably afternoon. The sun blinded my eyes. Luckily I was almost to Nevada where I could turn my body. I couldn't help but want to talk to Angel. But she couldn't read minds this far. Damn.

I looked in my bag. Nope, they took the CD, the CD player, and the laptop. Great, no music for me. I could finally turn my body away from the sun heading South to Arizona. All I had in my bag was some clothes, a comb, Total, the Maximum Ride card, and that note Fang wrote. I grabbed it out and read it again. I shoved it back into the bottom of the bag. Those words still haunted me.

I found Arizona in the next couple of hours. The sun fading away behind stormy clouds. Wait! Angel never grabbed Total! I grabbed him out of the bag. "About time." He coughed. "Oh, I'm sorry Total. I didn't notice you." I said. I held him in my hands. It was probably stuffy and hot, being in a bag all day. "Where's Angel?" He asked. I bit my bottom lip.

"Er…well, she went with Fang and the rest of them." I said quietly. "And I'm stuck with you!" He complained. I turned him to his side. "Don't you start!" I said. He growled but then smiled. It was getting chilly so I put Total in my jacket pocket (which amazingly held him) and zipped it up.

A/N: Awww! No cliffy…so sad. T.T but you still want to read it right? REVIEW!


End file.
